


Right By Your Side

by Canary620



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canary620/pseuds/Canary620
Summary: Rip and Sara have been together for a while. But the rest of the team doesn't know.But when Rip gets injured on a mission the team starts to get an idea about how important the two of them are to eachother





	Right By Your Side

Rip couldn't be happier then he is right at this moment. With his beautiful girlfriend, peacefully in his lap snuggled up with him. Rip watches her as she sleeps peacefully. Her hair is messed up and she is just in her pajamas but she is still beautiful.

Sara begins to squirm in his arms and then she is looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Mmm morning sweetie," Sara tells him while looking up at him with her crystal clear blue eyes.

Rip wraps his arms tightly around her and pulls her even closer and whispers into her ear. "Morning to you to my darling."

And they stay like that all wrapped up in each other. forgetting about all of the problems they will need to face once they leave the comfort of their bed

It's Sara who breaks the comfortable silence in the room by asking him. "Hey, do you think that we should tell the team about us soon?"

"Sure, just not now later." Rip tells her while holding her close.

"Oh yes definitely late..." Sara is interrupted mid-sentence by a really bad time quake. Her and Rip both fly off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud.

They both groan out from the impact."Gideon?" They both say at the ceiling.

Gideon's reply is quick and in her normal cheery voice."Captain Lance, Mr. Hunter it would appear that the league of Assasins and the Roman army have gotten into a war. The Roman army loses this battle and it majorly impacts the timeline."

After they both get changed out of their pajamas Sara tells Gideon to inform the rest of the team to get to the bridge immediately.

* * *

* * *

When Sara and Rip arrive at the bridge the team is already there.

"Ahh, Captain Lance thank goodness what is going on?" The professor questions Sara right one she reaches the bridge with Rip trailing not too far behind her.

"We are going to go fight some assassins and Roman soldiers," Sara tells the team calmly like nothing is wrong.

"Ahh! Someone go get me some more beer." Mick grumbles at no one in particular." What are we going somewhere?"

"No Mick we all just gathered at the bridge so Sara could tell us what to do." Zari tells him with a roll of her eyes."Yes, we're going somewhere." Much to the amusement of the rest of the team.

* * *

* * *

 

Which is how the team ended up fighting not just the League of Assasins but also the Roman army.

Mick is shooting his gun at anyone who unfortunately got close enough to him yelling."BURN FILTHY ROMANS AND ASSASINS!" Amaya and Nate are fighting side by side trying to make sure that the other doesn't get hurt in the fight. Ray is shooting from the sky at anyone who tries to hurt any member of the team. Firestorm is also flying around hitting soldiers. Zari is using her totem to keep both armies separate from each other to minimize the damage to the timeline. Sara is engaged in hand to hand with some assassins since she knows their fighting style. And Rip is shooting assassins away from Sara and keep himself from you know getting killed.

The Roman army is retreating since they can't seem to get past the team of misfits.

Everything is going as planned that is until it isn't. Rip looks over to Sara who is only a few feet away from him and is just taking down one last assassin. Then he sees that there is one more assassin about twenty feet away from Sara with an arrow pointing right at her. And she doesn't see the danger since she is too busy taking care of another assassin. Rip watches frozen in place as the archer releases the arrow and it is heading right for Sara who still doesn't see it that is till it is too late. Rip moves right before the arrow hits her shoves her out of the way so the arrow hits him instead of her.

Rip falls to his knees with a hand on his abdomen where the arrow is lodged in him.

Sara is by his side once she gets back up from him shoving her pretty hard so she didn't get hit.

"Rip! Oh my god your bleeding we have to get you back to the ship so that Gideon can help you." Sara tells Rip with urgency since he is bleeding out.

Sara then touched her hand to the comm in her ear."Gideon, you need to pilot the ship to our location. Both armies have left the battle. Rip got shot in the stomach and needs urgent medical attention."

The world starts to get fuzzy around the edges and then Rip is out cold much to Sara's dismay."Rip!"

* * *

* * *

 After they got Rip back to the ship and in the med bay, every member of the team except for Sara went to the bridge. 

"Hey, guys did you find it odd that Sara is refusing to leave Rip's side at all? I mean sure she is the captain but you would think she would be back here with all of us." Zari questioned the rest of the team.

The rest of the team all looked at each other since well this isn't odd Sara does this everytime Rip gets hurt and he does the same thing for her. It is Ray who decides to say this out loud though."Well, Everytime Sara gets hurt Rip always stays right by her side. Sara does the same thing when he gets hurt too."

"Do you think that they might be together?" Zari asks them all.

"Well they do care about each other a lot but I doubt it since the first time we all meet Rip his wife and son were just murdered," Jax answered her.

"Well, whatever but something is going on between the two of them," Zari states simply. The rest of the team is nodding at her agreeing.

* * *

* * *

 

 "Captain Lance you should really head back to your quarters to get some sleep. I promise I won't let anything happen to Mr. Hunter." Gideon tells her for the tenth time in the past few hours. Since it is around one AM the rest of the team went to sleep a while ago. Sara still refuses to leave Rip's side.

"Gideon I am going to stay here just to make sure that Rip is ok. So please stop asking." Sara tells the ceiling cause she really is going to stay right here.

Sara has been sitting by his side for the past seven hours or so. She weaves their fingers together to remind herself that Rip is still there. He is still alive and will be waking up soon probably to tell her to get some sleep.

Another hour or so later Sara is woken up by someone gripping her hand tightly. She opens her eyes to see Rip staring back at her."Rip! You're awake." Sara says excitedly. Then she leans down and kisses him passionately which he happily returns with just as much passion. When they break apart their foreheads press together Sara whispers."I thought I lost you."

"You will never lose me. I promise." The look in his eyes tells her that he really believes that. "Come here." Rip tells Sara with a sleepy smile as he scooches over on the cot he is on. Sara looks at him with this look in her eye that says  _really we both won't fit_ but comes to curl up next to him anyway.

They were laying there for a while till Rip breaks the silence by asking Sara."Were you really here the whole time I was out luv?"

"Of course I was Rip you were barely alive."She tells him not meeting his gaze. Even without looking he could tell that she had tears in her eyes."I couldn't bear the thought of you in here alone." Sara tells him as a tear escapes from her eye.

Rip quickly whips away her tears holds her close."You are the best girlfriend ever you know. Which reminds me. Rip then moves to get up (After checking with Gideon to make sure it was ok to get up.) He pulls out a ring box and gets down on one knee opening the box to show a simple twisted ring with diamonds in one piece of silver twisted with another piece of silver. Sara just stares down at him.

"I was going to wait and plan something bigger but now I know that we don't have all of the time in the world. So with that thought Sara Lance would you make me the happiest time traveler ever by marrying me?"

Sara just looks down at him with teary eyes pulls him up to her and kisses him. "So is that a yes Captain?"

"Of course that's a yes!" Sara tells him while smiling against his lips as Rip slides the ring onto her finger.

They then go back to the cot to sleep since Gideon said she would sedate them if they didn't get some sleep.

They fall asleep all wrapped up in each other's arms Sara's head lies on his chest. Rips hand are wrapped around her tightly and Sara's left hand is on his chest right above his heart.

* * *

* * *

 

About an hour after they fell asleep the team who were still awake having a movie night decided to go check on Rip and the Captain.

They were all surprised to find the two of them all snuggled together on one of the small cots but it is Ray who whispers."Oh my god! Guys look at Sara's left hand are they engaged?"

Then much to the team's utter horror, Sara woke up to level a stare at them all. "Yes, Ray we are. Now get the hell out of here before I get out my knives."

The team all made a run for their own quarters. Sara just snuggled back up against Rip and fell back asleep with a smirk on her face.


End file.
